Feel the Burn Part 2
by Noir Productions
Summary: Willow & Tara start to have a strane on their relationship because of Buffy & Oz.


Feel the Burn Part 2

(special note these characters belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This takes place during _Buffy's _fourth season)

Pairing(s): W/T, and B/O

Other Characters:Riley

Rating: PG-13 for Violence, strong language, and very little sexual content

Element(s):Drama, Action, Horror, and Romance

Willow couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Buffy and...... Oz? How? Why? How? He came back. But not for me. _Willow looked down at the floor. Tara looked at her.

"Willow? Whats wrong, sweetie?" Buffy and Oz pull away. She smiles and does he. He gazes into her deep, green eyes.

"Buff, I....Willow." Buffy lookes over to see Willow behind them.

"Oh god, Wil." Willow walked over to Buffy and slapped her across the face. Buffy looks at Willow in shock.

"Hey!" Oz yelled.

"You fucking bitch! How could you?" Buffy nurses the side of her face. Oz goes to Buffy and places his palm on her cheek. Willow looks at him. Tara ran off into the other direction. Willow wanted to call out to her but she was too pissed to care at the particular moment.

"Are you alright, baby?" He asked Buffy as his touched her cheek delicately with the palm of his hand.

" 'Baby?' You've got to be kidding me." Oz looks at Willow with a hard expression. He takes a hold of Buffy's hand.

"I think you need to back off, Rosenberg." Willow had never heard Oz use her last name like that._ He really does like her. Why? We loved eachother. Didn't we? Or was he using me to get to Buffy? Then why did he sleep with me last year if he was trying to get to Buffy?_

"Oz, I loved you."

"So did I, but we grow apart. Our relationship wouldn't have lasted."

"What do you mean by that?" Willow was about to cry.

"I love you, Wil. Like a friend. I love Buffy. more than a friend. You and I had that, now its over." Tears welled inside of Wil's eyes._ Tara..... I need to find Tara._ Willow took off running. Buffy started to go after her but Oz stopped her.

"Don't. Leave her be. She need to sort this out on her own."

Tara sat on her bed. She was looking at a picture of her and Willow together. Miss Kitty Fantastico came and sat on her lap and gently licked her hand. _It's like she knows how I feel.Willow looked so sad when she saw Buffy's with that guy. Maybe she had a thing with that guy. I don't know. _Tears fell on the glass covering the picture. She put the picture on her nightstand and picked Miss Kitty up and laid down and petted her her until Miss Kitty fell asleep. Tara heard on knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to reveal Willow there, crying and was soaking wet with the rain.

"Willow, come in." Tara said trying not to sound rude. Willow came in and stood there. Missy Kitty came over and sniffed Willow's feet and then walked away. Willow could feel the tension in the room. _Tara's upset.... I can tell. _Willow opens her mouth to say something but closes it. Tara, feeling the urge to scream, opened her mouth and said something instead.

"Why didn't tell me, huh? About you and Oz."

"Tara, I didn't think it was worth mentioning. I thought he wasn't coming back. But he did and I was a little overwhelmed, seeing him with Buffy was what threw me with a curve ball here." Tara wanted to stop arguing but she need to give her say in this matter.

"Well you should have. You still have feelings for him,"

"No I...."

"I could see it in your eyes, Willow. They were welling up with tears. You were gonna cry because you saw him with Buffy. You couldn't stand it. Then when you slapped Buffy," Willow finally realized what she did._ Oh my god. I slapped her. I slapped my best friend._"I really understood that Oz still means alot to you and your not quite over him just yet now are?" Tara opened her door.

"I think you need to go."

"Tara..."

"Go."

"But.."

"Now!" Tara yelled. Willow was shocked by Tara's firmness and she walked out the door and Tara slammed it behind her.

Riley Finn walked up to Buffy Summers. _She's so beautiful. I think I might ask her out._ Riley walked over to her.

"Hey, Buffy."

"Riley, hi. How are you?"

"I'm great you?"

"Great."

"So I was thinking ,maybe...." Oz came up to Buffy and kissed her on the forehead. Buffysmiled.

"Are you ready to go?" Oz asked. Buffy nodded.

"Riley I'm sorry but Oz and I are going to a movie so we can talk tomorrow ok, well see you later!" Buffy and Oz took off leave Riley standing there alone. He looked down at the floor. _I'm such a fool._ He walked over to a garbage can and tossed a bouquet of a dozen red roses with dew still on some of the petals into it. _I'm such a fool._

To be continued


End file.
